Legopedia:Artykuły na medal/Archiwum01
Archiwum głosowań z lat 2012–2014. Kwiecień 2012 8534 Tahu Proponuję na pierwszy, w historii Legopedii, artykuł na medal hasło 8534 Tahu. Dlaczego wysuwam tą kandydaturę? Ponieważ jest to bez wątpienia najlepszy art jaki do tej pory został tutaj napisany. --~DKK(Dyskusja) 11:36, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) Głosy za *Just Do It Głosy przeciw Dyskusja Pytanie mam, artykuły na medal będą zmienianie co miesiąc ? -- --Just Do It 12:35, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) W miarę możliwości (czyt. jeżeli będą tworzone nowe, bardzo dobre arty i jeżeli będą zgłaszane), tak. --~DKK(Dyskusja) 12:42, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) Obecna sytuacja na wiki raczej nie wskazuje aby ktokolwiek jeszcze wziął udział w kwietniowym głosowaniu. W związku z tym pozwolę sobie zamknąć to głosowanie trochę wcześniej. Moje gratulacje TheBioPL.--~DKK(Dyskusja) 21:58, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Maj 2012 Z powodu braku zgłoszeń, artykuł na medal został wybrany przez administratora DKK. Zdecydował on, że czerwcowym ANM będzie 6541 Portowe nabrzeże przeładunkowe. Czerwiec 2012 *6037 Smocza gondola czarownicy - ładnie rozbudowany artykuł, ciekawostki, ciekawe informacje, jestem za. Just Do It 13:33, cze 30, 2012 (UTC) Głosy za Na coś trzeba zagłosować, a ponieważ nikt nic innego nie zgłosił a arytykuł faktycznie nie zły jestem za. Donmaślanoz14 13:57, cze 30, 2012 (UTC) :No to się nam udało, jakby nikt nic nie zgłosił, to bym właśnie gondolę umieścił na głównej XD --~DKK(Dyskusja) 15:30, cze 30, 2012 (UTC) Głosy przeciw Lipiec 2012 Proponuję 2254 Górską Świątynię. Artykuł jest dosyć długi, dotyczy popularnej i wciąż aktualnej serii. Ma także galerię. --~DKK(Dyskusja) 10:36, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Głosy za *'TBPLdyskusja 10:41, lip 28, 2012 (UTC)' Głosy przeciw Sierpień 2012 Z powodu braku zgłoszeń, artykuł na medal został wybrany przez administratora DKK. Zdecydował on, że wrześniowym ANM będzie Instrukcja. Listopad 2012 Anakin Skywalker Dobry długi artykuł zawierający trochę linków i grafik. Uważam że powinien zostać artykułem na medal. Głosy za # # Cóż... widziałem dłuższe arty, ale czemu nie. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 19:27, lis 4, 2012 (UTC) Głosy przeciw Maj 2013 44005 Bruizer Średniej długości artykuł, lecz wyczerpuje temat zestawu. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 16:22, kwi 4, 2013 (UTC) Głosy za # Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 19:27, lis 4, 2012 (UTC) # -tbpl- również jestem za, ale myślę, że takie głosowanie jest zbędne, jeśli od tak dawna nic nie zmienialiśmy :D # Nic nie zmienialiśmy, bo ogólnie jakiś marazm tutaj panuje. A co do arta jestem za --~DKK(Dyskusja) 12:29, kwi 9, 2013 (UTC) Czerwiec 2013 Zgłoszenia 70702 Wielkie żądło - po prostu porządny art - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) Głosy za *Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) *Zgadzam się z Ł.owca1 w 100% --~DKK(Dyskusja) 12:12, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) Lipiec 2013 Zgłoszenia *6673 Prywatny samolot – górnopłat - ładnie opisany set - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 17:28, cze 28, 2013 (UTC) Głosy za *Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 17:28, cze 28, 2013 (UTC) *LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 14:33, cze 30, 2013 (UTC) Wrzesień 2013 Zgłoszenia *70403_Smocza_Góra - Bardzo rozbudowany artykuł, dużo grafik.-tbpl- 10:27, sie 23, 2013 (UTC) Głosy za *Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) *Również popieram --~DKK(Dyskusja) 12:27, sie 26, 2013 (UTC) Październik 2013 Zgłoszenia Astronauta M:Tron - całkiem niezły artykuł - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 12:56, wrz 30, 2013 (UTC) Głosy za *Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 12:56, wrz 30, 2013 (UTC) Listopad 2013 Zgłoszenia Na Listopadowy AnM zgłaszam 1393 Matoro. Moim zdaniem wyczerpuje on temat, ma ładną galerię i wpisuje się w naszą nie pisaną tradycję, że jeżeli Grafika na medal jest nowa to art powinien dotyczyć jakieś starszej sprawy (i na odwrót)--~DKK(Dyskusja) 12:56, paź 29, 2013 (UTC) Głosy za *Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 15:13, paź 29, 2013 (UTC) Grudzień 2013 Zgłoszenia *Mumia (Adventurers) - ładny i wyczerpujący temat artykuł o minifigurce. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 09:54, gru 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy za *Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) *-Trynee. Styczeń 2014 Zgłoszenia *1917 Zamkowa katapulta - ładny i rozbudowany artykuł. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 15:06, sty 2, 2014 (UTC) Głosy za #Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) Luty 2014 Zgłoszenia Na lutowy ANM proponuję hasło o Stalowobrodym. Jest duże, pięknie zilustrowane i dotyczy tematu, który moim zdaniem będzie w lutym jednym z najgorętszych jeśli chodzi o LEGO.--~DKK(Dyskusja) 12:30, sty 21, 2014 (UTC) Marzec 2014 Zgłoszenia 70132 Żądło Scorma - ładny artykuł z dobrym opise. Czegóż chcieć więcej? - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 18:43, mar 1, 2014 (UTC) Głosy za #Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 18:43, mar 1, 2014 (UTC) Kwiecień 2014 Zgłoszenia Proponuję 5918 Łazik pustynny. Art ten urzekł mnie swoją prostotą.--~DKK(Dyskusja) 15:15, mar 4, 2014 (UTC) Głosy za # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:57, mar 4, 2014 (UTC) Wypada zagłosować na hasło swojego autorstwa ;-) Artykuł może długością nie powala, ale - jak na zestaw tej wielkości - chyba wyczerpuje temat. #Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 20:24, mar 4, 2014 (UTC) #--~DKK(Dyskusja) 12:27, mar 11, 2014 (UTC) Głosy przeciw # @Obywatel: I dlatego mnie urzekł ;)--~DKK(Dyskusja) 11:56, mar 5, 2014 (UTC) # Za dużo czerwonych linków. Akuumo 14:48, mar 5, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja @DKK: Tak Cię urzekł, że głosujesz przeciw? ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:04, mar 5, 2014 (UTC) *Ach, chyba już najwyższy czas wybrać się do okulisty :| To oczywiście miało być w dyskusji. Maj 2014 Zgłoszenia #70726 Destruktor - no po prostu cudny, dobrze napisany artykuł. Nic dodać, nic ująć. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 20:06, kwi 20, 2014 (UTC) Głosy za #Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) #~JakUb(Dyskusja) #Schadowind123 (dyskusja) 04:07, kwi 21, 2014 (UTC) #Ideał :)--~DKK(Dyskusja) 11:00, kwi 28, 2014 (UTC) Czerwiec 2014 Zgłoszenia #8129 AT-AT Walker zgłaszam ten model mi się wydaje że jest dobrze zrobiony nic dodać nic ując opis dobry jak do wielkości tego zestawu wypowiedzi: [[Użytkownik:Schadowind123|Schadowind123]] Głosy za #'Schadowind123 (dyskusja) 15:00, maj 6, 2014 (UTC)' Lipiec 2014 7203 Jedi Defense I Dobrze napisany artykuł, wyczerpujący temat Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 17:02, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) Głosy za: # Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) Sierpień 2014 7143 Jedi Starfighter Schadowind123 (dyskusja) 07:38, lip 14, 2014 (UTC) dobrze napisany art nic dodać nic ująć. Głosy za: # Schadowind123 (dyskusja) 07:38, lip 14, 2014 (UTC) # — Lordtrion('[[user talk:Lordtrion|'tablica]]|'[[Specjalna:Wkład/Lordtrion|'wkład]]|'[[Specjalna:Licznik edycji/Lordtrion|'edycje]])''' 18:09, lip 25, 2014 (UTC) Laval Proponuję, aby kolejnym artykułem na medal Legopedii został Laval. Bardzo dobry opis głównego bohatera serii Legends of Chima. Pan Andrzej176 xD (dyskusja) 12:49, sie 24, 2014 (UTC) Głosy '''za: # Głosy przeciw: #--~DKK(Dyskusja) 12:09, sie 25, 2014 (UTC) Art nie wyczerpuje tematu, brakuje m. in. informacji fabularnych. Dyskusja Gdyby napisać ze dwa zdania na temat informacji fabularnych, mógłbym być na tak. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:40, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) 6567 Skuter bagienny Moim zdaniem tak wyglądać powinien wzorcowy art o zestawie. Zawiera on prócz samego opisu modelu, również dane o minifigurce, alternatywnych propozycjacj LEGO i link do instrukcji.~DKK(Dyskusja) 12:12, sie 25, 2014 (UTC) Głosy za: # --~DKK(Dyskusja) 12:12, sie 25, 2014 (UTC) #Pan Andrzej176 xD (dyskusja) 12:31, sie 25, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:40, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:BIOmanNexus|'BIO']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:BIOmanNexus|'masz coś?']] 15:50, sie 27, 2014 (UTC) Głosy przeciw: # Dyskusja Październik 2014 Scorm Proponuję aby teraz ANM został Scorm. Uzasadnienie: Artykuł posiada opis oraz dokładne informacje fabularne. ~Pan Andrzej(Masz jakieś pytanie?)20:52 wrz 19, 2014 (UTC) Głosy za: # ~Pan Andrzej(Masz jakieś pytanie?) # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 08:38, wrz 22, 2014 (UTC) Bardzo obszerny artykuł. # — Lordtrion('[[user talk:Lordtrion|'tablica]]|'[[Specjalna:Wkład/Lordtrion|'wkład]]|'[[Specjalna:Licznik edycji/Lordtrion|'edycje]])''' 14:10, wrz 22, 2014 (UTC) Głosy '''przeciw: # głosy przeciw Dyskusja Listopad 2014 70108 Królewska Wieża Nie żeby wywoływać kłótnie, ale moim zdaniem to dobry artykuł SzyMek(Dyskusja) Głosy za: # głosy za Głosy przeciw: #~Pan Andrzej(Masz jakieś pytanie?) Dopiero wczraj go rozbudowałem i już zgłoszenie do ANM :P Jednak jest on troszkę zbyt krótki jak na ANM Dyskusja 70133 Jaskinia Spinlyn Ten artykuł jest około 3 razy dłuższy i ładniej będzie wyglądał jako ANM ~Pan Andrzej(Masz jakieś pytanie?) Głosy za: # ~Pan Andrzej(Masz jakieś pytanie?) # — Lordtrion('[[user talk:Lordtrion|'tablica]]|'[[Specjalna:Wkład/Lordtrion|'wkład]]|'[[Specjalna:Licznik edycji/Lordtrion|'edycje]])' 15:48, paź 10, 2014 (UTC) # Czy Aby napewno 3 razy dłuższy? Jestem za. SzyMek(Dyskusja) # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel]]Odbiór! 10:18, paź 25, 2014 (UTC) Solidny artykuł. Głosy przeciw: # głosy przeciw Dyskusja Grudzień 2014 70505 Świątynia Światła Spory artykuł, który wyczerpuje temat o największym zestawie Ninjago na 2013 rok. Według mnie będzie pasował na ANM w sam raz. Pozdrawiam. One Ring 20:39, lis 15, 2014 (UTC) Głosy za: # One Ring 20:39, lis 15, 2014 (UTC) #~JakUb(Dyskusja) 20:43, lis 15, 2014 (UTC) # SzyMek 09:20, lis 16, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:30, lis 29, 2014 (UTC) Głosy przeciw: # głosy przeciw Dyskusja Styczeń 2015 70728 Bitwa o Ninjago byłaby według mnie świetnym pomysłem. Wyczerpuje temat, więc nie widzę przeszkód. (Tak, jestem narcystyczny :D) ~JakUb(Dyskusja) 20:06, gru 8, 2014 (UTC) Głosy za: # ~JakUb(Dyskusja) 20:06, gru 8, 2014 (UTC) # One Ring 20:09, gru 8, 2014 (UTC) # SzyMek 20:33, gru 8, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:14, gru 22, 2014 (UTC) Głosy przeciw: # głosy przeciw Dyskusja